


Love Revealed

by IvyBlooms



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Love, M/M, Romance, Slash, Yaoi, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyBlooms/pseuds/IvyBlooms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna goes to the training rooms to spar with Xanxus but things get a lot hotter than either were expecting. This is a birthday fic for Bleach-ed-Na-tsu. *one-shot*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Revealed

**Author's Note:**

> This was a birthday one-shot written for my amazing beta, Bleach-ed-Na-tsu. I hope you all enjoy it as well though :)

Tsuna stared in misery at the two piles of documents that had been laid proudly on his desk by Reborn. The dark haired bastard had smirked at the young boss and chuckled when Tsuna groaned at the sight.

"Reborn…" Tsuna whined. "What is this? Today is my day off!"

Reborn again chuckled fondly at his former student. "Oh Tsuna, as the boss you never have a day off. You are always working; it is an unfortunate outcome of being boss of a mafia family."

Tsuna sighed, knowing it was true, and slid into his seat behind the oak desk. He couldn't even see over the piles of documents. Tsuna had been bombarded with document after document, file after file, and meeting after meeting. He'd had little to no time to himself, and any spare time he did have was spent training with Reborn and the Varia. Reborn had commented that he was getting lazy in his days as boss, and that extra training was in order to keep him in top shape.

Tsuna had of course been against it, complaining that his days of vigorous and brutal training with Reborn were over. Reborn had chuckled darkly at him and insisted, and eventually Tsuna found himself thrown forcefully into the underground training rooms where the Varia had all too eagerly been awaiting his arrival. Tsuna had never been so well "trained" in his life. Xanxus had laughed excitedly as he shot round after round at Tsuna, who had screeched and dodged as quickly as possible. The torture didn't stop there though, oh no. Bel had taken to throwing knives at him while Xanxus was reloading his pistol. Tsuna was not given a break until three hours later, when Reborn finally came back down to retrieve the boy and put him to bed. He did have to be up early for a meeting the next day, after all.

Tsuna sighed again as he stared at the onslaught of paperwork. He supposed filling out the bothersome documents was far more preferable than spending hours down in the training rooms with the Varia. Xanxus seemed much too eager to shoot his rounds at Tsuna.

Tsuna did have to give the hot headed Italian some credit though. Xanxus and he had not started out on a good foot. Xanxus had hated him when they first met during the ring battle. The raven haired man had looked at him as a bothersome rival with bitterness and hate, feeling his father had chosen Tsuna over him. Tsuna had been sympathetic towards the man, understanding what it was like to feel like ones father had abandoned them, but that hadn't meant that he would allow Xanxus to become boss.

While Tsuna both respected, and admired the other man as an equal, he did not agree with his methods of running things. Xanxus ran the Varia with fear and intimidation, threatening them or shooting at them when they did something he didn't agree with. Xanxus especially liked to pick on Squalo, whom Tsuna had grown to like over the years of being boss. Squalo could sometimes be a handful and had a bit of a temper, but he was overall a likeable character.

"Boss."

Tsuna glanced up from his paperwork and saw Chrome standing in the doorway. Over the years of working for Tsuna, Chrome had begun to come out of her shell. She wasn't as timid or nervous around other people, and she seemed to have no problems asking favors of Tsuna anymore. Mukuro had told Tsuna he too had been working with her to make her more comfortable around people, and become more social. As far as Tsuna could tell, the "therapy" was working well.

"Ah, Chrome. What can I do for you?" He asked cheerfully.

She smiled kindly at him and approached the desk with a manila folder in hand. "I have a full report on Mukuro-san's mission. It went over well from what he told me. The other family was more than happy to sign a treaty with Vongola."

Tsuna nodded and collected the folder from the girl. "Thank you Chrome, I appreciate both of your hard work. I know Mukuro hasn't been feeling well lately."

Tsuna had recently become quite worried over the mist guardian. Mukuro had long since been released from the Vendice prison, but the effects from his stay there were still evident. Mukuro still complained of nightmares that plagued his sleep or headaches that suddenly came upon him unexpectedly. Tsuna had ordered the guardian to take a medical leave to be examined by Verde. The creepy scientist had come to the conclusion that it was all just the long term affects from being held captive in Vindicare that tormented Mukuro. There really wasn't a cure for the headaches or nightmares, just pain medication and perhaps counseling. Mukuro had viciously refused the counseling, but had graciously accepted the pain medicine.

"Yes but he has been feeling a bit better. The headaches aren't so bad." Chrome remarked.

"That's good. He doesn't deserve this continuous suffering."

Chrome nodded in agreement. "Well that's all I had for you." Chrome was about to step out when she paused a moment. "Oh, yes, and Xanxus-san asked me to tell you that he is waiting in the training rooms. He wants to spar."

Tsuna groaned at that. Xanxus didn't often call on sparring sessions with Tsuna, but when he did it was usually because he was pissed about something and couldn't take it out on anyone else. Tsuna was the only one who could really take on Xanxus, and not wind up in a hospital afterwards.

"I suppose I can't ignore his request." Tsuna knew it wasn't a request. It was a command.

Chrome smiled sympathetically. "He seemed rather adamant about it."

Tsuna sighed. He was by no means in the mood to dodge several rounds of bullets but what choice did he have? If he didn't go Xanxus would only come and retrieve him himself, and that would only lead to more bullets and a harder beating.

"Alright, I'll head down now." Tsuna relented.

Chrome nodded and giggled. "Just be careful boss. I know how rough Xanxus-san can be when he is angry."

Tsuna groaned again. He was angry. Great.

XXXX

Tsuna, after being reassured by Chrome that she would alert Reborn about the sparring match in case things went too far, strutted down to the training rooms. They were vast in width and height, leaving plenty of room to run and jump about without hitting their heads on the ceiling, or running into walls. Tsuna had the rooms built after the Varia had completely trashed his beautiful gardens during a "mild" training session.

Tsuna approached the doors to the rooms with hesitance in his steps. He wasn't by any means in the mood to be beaten to a bloody pulp and had half a mind to retreat now back to his office and explain that he'd had too much paperwork to go spar. But any thoughts on retreating were immediately ruined when the training room doors flew open.

Out strutted Xanxus in all his raven haired glory. His caramel colored skin was as smooth as it had even been, with a thin layer of sweat shinning. Even the scars that marked his face were lovely today. Tsuna felt himself blush for thinking such things, and quickly tried to look at things on the other male that were more normal. Such as the loose pants that left far too much to the imagination, and the tight, body clenching white t-shirt that left too little.

Tsuna, about to slap himself, was deterred by Xanxus. "Bout time you showed up brat. Been waiting forever."

In reality, Tsuna thought, it had probably only been about ten minutes but then again Xanxus was not known for his patience, and ten minutes probably felt like ten hours to him.

"Sorry. I had some paperwork to take care of before I could leave." Tsuna explained as his excuse. In reality he'd been mentally preparing himself for the beating he would likely be receiving.

Xanxus snorted and turned on his booted heels and headed into the training room. "Whatever brat. C'mon I got a mission later today. Gotta warm up my muscles. Haven't been on a hit in sometime."

Tsuna knew it was rare for Xanxus to actually participate in a mission. He was the boss, like Tsuna, and often sat in the background giving orders and organizing missions rather than carrying them out. Xanxus was only called in when a mission was deemed too dangerous or risky. Any loss from the family, especially from the Varia, impacted Tsuna in more ways than one. He knew that if Xanxus was going on this mission than it was a big one. This fact made him worry.

"What mission?" Tsuna asked hesitantly. He knew how easy it was for people to detect the emotions in his tone and face and he was trying his best to mask them. Xanxus saw right through it though.

"Don't worry your tight little ass mini boss. It's nothing too outrageously bad. Just a simple hit on the Morino family. That fucking heir of theirs has become a real problem."

Tsuna was surprised. He didn't recall ordering a hit on the Morino family's heir. The boy was practically a child, only fifteen. He was a trouble maker but who wasn't at that age? Tsuna was almost angry at this revelation.

"Who ordered that? I never authorized a hit on the Morino's heir!" Tsuna shouted.

"Tall dark and handsome." Xanxus answered.

"Reborn?" Tsuna was even more surprised at that. Reborn rarely ever did anything without consulting Tsuna first. The Hitman was used to being in charge, dominant. But now he submitted to Tsuna's will. The fact that he'd gone behind his back hurt Tsuna greatly…and pissed him off.

"The hit is cancelled! I never gave Reborn permission to give that order nor was I ever informed that the heir was a candidate for assassination. The boy is still a child."

Xanxus scoffed. "That boy may be a child, but he certainly is a fucking nuisance. Didn't you hear? Kids a real computer whiz apparently; hacked into our system and stole half the family's social security numbers and pin numbers."

No, Tsuna had not heard about that. Apparently many things were being withheld from him these days. "When did that happen?"

Xanxus glared at him, suspecting his was being a smart ass, but then realized the little boss really didn't know. "Fuck, you really didn't know? Doesn't that asshole of a personal assistant tell you anything?"

"Obviously not." Tsuna would be having words with Reborn later as well as the Morino family's boss. "Either way the hit is off. I forbid you."

Xanxus smirked. "You forbid me?" Then he chuckled darkly. "And what, pray tell little boss, are you going to do to stop me?"

Tsuna blushed. He didn't think Xanxus would take it as a challenge. But why was he surprised? Xanxus saw everything as a challenge. Everything was an obstacle that needed taking down for contradicting him.

"Eh?"

Xanxus smirked and stepped closer, his chest just barely brushing against Tsuna's, leaving a tingling feeling where it touched. Tsuna shivered involuntarily and stared nervously up at the elder of the two. For some reason, however, Xanxus didn't have a threatening or violent aura about him. He seemed almost playful.

"I could think a few things that would distract me little boss. I think you do too."

Oh Tsuna knew very well what the other was implying. It wasn't a shock to anyone when Tsuna had revealed that he held feelings for other men and no one seemed to mind in the slightest. Especially Gokudera and Yamamoto, who seemed particularly interested in sharing a bed as of late. Tsuna had suspected that Xanxus was the same since he too had been known to bed his Varia members, but Tsuna had always tried to discount the information as gossip.

There was no discounting this.

"Hiii!" Tsuna let out a squeal when Xanxus hand shot straight to his nether regions. He tried to jump back but Xanxus quickly caught him by the arm, and dragged him back against his chest and continued fondling his package.

Tsuna moaned when he felt himself growing hard. He'd never actually experienced these sensual feelings. No one had ever done such intimate things to him. There had been times where Tsuna had shared a kiss with Gokudera, or one of his other guardians, but things had never exceeded a heated kiss.

"Ah, you're a lot bigger than I expected little boss." Xanxus whispered hotly in Tsuna's ear. "I can't wait to see it."

Xanxus pulled his hand away from Tsuna's privates and slipped his fingers under his shirt, trailing them softly up to his perked nipples. Tsuna moaned at the feeling as those talented finger pinched his nipples and twisted to an almost painful extant. Somehow though, Tsuna didn't mind the pain because it was soon replaced with pleasurable tingle. He felt the blood rushing south, and his organ growing even harder than it was before. Tsuna whimpered.

"All in good time little boss all in good time." Xanxus grunted.

Tsuna wailed when the older gave his perks an extra strong twist, leaving them with a painful yet pleasurable throb. Xanxus then quickly dispatched the shirt which had been obscuring the view of Tsuna's body for far too long. Xanxus admired the bare chest with fond eyes. Tsuna had definitely filled out over the years. He was not the scrawny little teenager he used to be that hadn't had a bit of muscle on his entire body. Tsuna had since developed muscle, though not as much as Xanxus and his ribs were no longer visible. Xanxus ran his fingers over the abs and took great joy in the shiver and whimper that Tsuna emitted.

"W-what are you doing?" Tsuna sputtered when Xanxus began to hook his fingers underneath the band his pants.

Xanxus chuckled, finding it funny that the boy was only now just questioning his motives. "I believe you know exactly what's happening boy. Do you really need me to explain?"

Tsuna blushed for what seemed like the hundredth time today and shook his head. "I-I…I don't k-know if that's a g-good idea. AH!" Tsuna cried. Xanxus had just pulled down his pants. His legs now bared and the cool air conditioning of the training rooms blew against his skin. Tsuna shivered but it wasn't just from the cold.

"Ah, look at those creamy legs there mini boss. Some would say they belonged to a woman." Xanxus teased lightly as his fingers brushed against Tsuna's inner thighs.

Tsuna squirmed as those fingers reached his crotch and slipped underneath the underwear. They fondled and squeeze and Tsuna cried out at the sensations. Xanxus leaned in and Tsuna got a large whiff of cologne and mint gum. It wasn't an unpleasant aroma in the slightest. Unlike most men, Xanxus knew how to apply cologne without making people gag, and the mint gum only added to the intoxicating scent. He took it in with great joy.

Xanxus noticed that Tsuna appeared to be sniffing his neck and laughed out loud as he retracted his fingers from Tsuna's privates. Tsuna let out a whimper of disappointment but was not kept waiting for long. Soon the last bit of clothing that shielded him from nakedness was pulled down and tossed away. Tsuna was completely bared and completely exposed to Xanxus.

Xanxus smirked and grabbed at Tsuna's engorged organ. "Alright little boss. This will be a moment you won't soon forget."

Tsuna felt his stomach flutter in both nervousness.

XXXX

Tsuna's first time hadn't been at all like he'd expected. Tsuna had heard the horror stories from Reborn that everyone's first time hurt like hell, and that usually they were sore for a day or two afterwards. But Tsuna couldn't recall any pain at all. All he remembered was great gentleness on Xanxus' part, and pleasure. Tsuna had been surprised at how gentle Xanxus had been with Tsuna; treating him like he was a fragile blossom. Xanxus had prepared him properly, and shushed him when he cried from the pain of first entrance. Tsuna never thought he'd see or hear such kindness from his once enemy.

Tsuna now laid in the arms of Xanxus on the ice cold floors of the training rooms, their sweat from their passionate activities dripping from their bodies. Neither had spoken a word since both had reached their climaxes and collapsed.

Tsuna wanted to ask what the big idea was. Why Xanxus had decided that it would be a good idea to have sex but after the first few seconds of the pleasurable feelings, Tsuna decided that he really didn't care. Now, however the silence was grating.

"Xanxus…why did you do it?" Tsuna finally asked.

Xanxus was silent for a moment. "Because I wanted to."

"Is that the only reason?"

Xanxus smirked. "Consider it a gift from me little boss. A stress reliever for you."

That wasn't what Tsuna wanted to hear and Xanxus knew that, but he just couldn't say it. Couldn't say the words Tsuna longed to hear from him. Xanxus knew that if he said them that they could not be taken back. He'd be entering a whole new playing field, one he'd never been on before. In this respect Xanxus was as much a rookie as Tsuna. Tsuna was the affectionate type, always burying his guardians and friends with hugs and even kisses. Xanxus wasn't like that. He wasn't familiar with such things. His own father had been busy when Xanxus was a child. He was always gallivanting off to meetings, or training, or some other sort of matter of business. Because of that, Xanxus was often left with nannies or maids, who only did the bare minimum of what a parent ought to be doing. They fed him, bathed him, put him to bed and gave him toys to play with, but they never stayed longer than necessary. They had other duties to attend to and to them, caring for Xanxus was nothing more than another duty. Affection was sorely lacking in his childhood.

But this little boss had struck something in him, something that had been abandoned, and left to freeze over in his heart long ago. It was hard for Xanxus to understand what it was at first, but now he knew. Xanxus knew it was love for the little boss that lay in his arms. Xanxus buried his nose in Tsuna fluffy hair and stroked the boy's cheek. He wanted to say it. He didn't want the boy think that this was just sex. It wasn't just sex; it was far more than sex. It was making love. Xanxus felt like he would gag at the term. Xanxus wasn't one for lovey dovey gushy mushy love stories, but that was what it was.

"Tsunayoshi." Xanxus whispered.

Tsuna immediately perked up at the sound of his name. Xanxus rarely, if ever, called him by his name. "Y-yes?"

Xanxus stiffened and held tighter to Tsuna. "I…I l-love you." Xanxus watched carefully gauge the younger's reaction. Would he freak out and push him away, would he burst into an emotional sobbing fit, or would he be indifferent.

Tsuna was silent for a moment, staring straight ahead into Xanxus' eyes, but then a large smile broke across his face. "I love you too Xanxus."

Xanxus blushed but turned away. "We should shower. I'm sure that fucking Hitman will be wondering where you are. He made me promise not to keep you for longer than two hours."

Tsuna was up and on his feet in an instant. "WHAT?" He screamed. "Reborn knows about this?"

Xanxus, a little shocked at Tsuna's reaction, stood up as well. "I talked to him about it; of course he knows." Xanxus didn't see what the big deal was.

Tsuna looked absolutely outraged. "Why would you do that? This isn't anyone else's business! Reborn doesn't need to know about my relationships or what happens in them!"

"I asked him for advice on how to proceed. I'm not used to doing this kind of thing!" Xanxus shouted in embarrassment.

"W-wait this was Reborn's idea?" Xanxus was silent. "Does that mean that the hit was-?"

"-a fake? Yes. There was never a hit. That brat from the Morino family was only messing around and he didn't use the information for anything damaging. What he did was nothing more than a little teenaged mischief."

Tsuna's eyes shifted to understanding, finally seeing what was going on. "Oh."

Xanxus nodded. "Yeah. 'Oh'."

Silence.

"Well…shower time then?" Tsuna asked.

Xanxus suddenly had a mischievous glint in his red eyes. He smirked and wrapped his arms around Tsuna's slim waist. He'd developed more, but was still slim like a woman. "How about we have one together?"

Tsuna chuckled. "Sounds good." Tsuna brushed his groin against Xanxus' and gave his own sly smirk.

"You little vixen." Xanxus purred lovingly.

"You bet."

That was the last that was heard as Xanxus carried the boy to the showers. No one saw them again for hours.


End file.
